Firey's Adventures, the Meteor Chapter
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Firey, his friends, Aliana, David, Sakura, Sophia, and Darius, along with his girlfriend Ariana, are heading around Hoenn for some final preparations for Ariana and Sakura's Grand Festival and the Hoenn League, a lot of romance along the journey.
1. chapter 1

**Buzzyboy1: So, Metagross, we get to see you evolve to where you are now and how Firey caught** **Rayquaza**

 **Metagross:** **Finally! I've always wanted to hear this Story of Firey's**

 **Buzzyboy1** **: Well, you get to and on to the** **disclaimer**

 **Metagross:** **Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokemon!**

We found our young heroes on Sky Pillar. On one side of the roof, a large, green, serpentine creature can be seen about ready to battle, and on the other side, a young boy, about 14, with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue long sleeve polo shirt and black pants with boots, about ready to throw a Pokeball. On the sides of the battlefront are a Black haired girl with purple eyes named Sakura, a silvery blonde haired girl with green eyes named Ariana, a small yellow mouse on her shoulder, Pichu, a black haired boy with Silver eyes named Darius, a Green haired boy with Blue eyes named David, a bluenette with bright green eyes named Sophia.

"Well, Firey, You think you are a worthy opponent?" the green creature telepathically spoke.

"Rayquaza, I am more ready than ever before!" The silver haired boy, now known as Firey, exclaimed.

"You can do this, Firey!" Ariana yelled from the sidelines.

"Pichu pi pichupi!" Pichu yelled.

"Rayquaza, I challenge you to a battle!" Firey exclaimed.

"I knew this day would come!" Rayquaza telepathically spoke, "so here's the rules, You get a six Pokemon team to battle me, if you defeat me, you can catch me, so select your first Pokemon!"

"Sealeo, you're up!" Firey yelled and a blue seal with a mustache appeared on his side. Rayquaza flew over to its side of the field.

"Since you are the Challenger, you get the first move!" Rayquaza spoke telepathically.

"Sealeo, use Blizzard!" (Firey)

Rayquaza flew around to dodge the blizzard but it froze its tail little. It then fired blue flames at Sealeo.

"Sealeo, dodge it!" (Firey)

Sealeo rolled to the side to dodge, and Rayquaza whacked its tail, and stones started heading in Sealeo's direction.

"That's Stone Edge!" Darius yelled.

"Sealeo!" (Firey)

And at that moment Sealeo started glowing.

"Whoa!" Sakura and Sophia yelled.

"Sealeo's evolving!" Ariana yelled.

When the glowing stopped, a Seal like Pokemon was there, but was darker color than the previous Evolution, had long fur on the sides of its head, and now has long teeth in its mouth.

"Walrein!" it exclaimed.

"Sealeo, you evolved!" (Firey)

Walrein then roared, and hail started falling, but was cancelled out.

"Walrein, you learned Hail, but it was cancelled by Rayquaza's Air Lock ability." (Firey) "Still, use Ice Fang!"

Walrein then bit onto Rayquaza's tail but the legendary had other plans, it fired the blue flames again to get Walrein off but he didn't budge.

"Walrein, hold on!" (Firey)

"Something has to give." Sophia murmured to Darius.

It did, Rayquaza used Stone Edge and Walrein went flying, landing on the ground with swirls in his eyes. Firey pulled out two Pokeballs.

"Walrein, return!" (Firey) "Flygon, you're up!"

In a flash of light, a green insectoid creature appeared.

"Use Sandstorm!" (Firey)

"Good thinking using Sandstorm, since Rock and Ground Types are not hurt by it." David Said.

Rayquaza cannot see Flygon or anything within the battlefield. It tried to use Stone Edge but it missed, so Firey found the perfect opportunity.

"Flygon, use Dragon Breath!" (Firey)

Flygon breathed a blue ray of energy at Rayquaza and it hit, super effective.

"You can do this Firey!" Ariana yelled from the sidelines

"Pichu pi pichupi!" Pichu yelled.

"Flygon, use Stone Edge!" (Firey)

The sandstorm cleared up and Rayquaza then turned around rocks on Flygon launching them at high speed towards him.

"Flygon, up!" (Firey)

Flygon then flew up and out of the way of the rocks, dodging the attack.

"Now, use Fly!" (Firey)

Flygon flew right into Rayquaza sending it back a few feet, and Rayquaza retaliated with Dragon Pulse, hitting Flygon head on, knocking it out.

"Flygon, return!" (Firey) "Altaria, you're up!"

The Humming Pokemon appeared on Firey's side in place of Flygon.

"Use Dragon Dance!" (Firey)

Altaria had blue circles around him and then they disappeared. Rayquaza then fired a Hyper Beam at Altaria, which missed him.

"Altaria, use Dragon Pulse!" (Firey)

Rayquaza fired its own Dragon Pulse at the other Dragon Pulse, and they exploded on contact. Rayquaza was starting to feel the effects of this battle.

"Altaria, use Fly!" (Altaria)

Altaria flew towards Rayquaza but it dodged, and Altaria flew into a rock, knocking it out.

"Altaria, return!" (Firey) "Hariyama, you're up!"

A sumo wrestler like Pokemon appeared where the humming Pokemon had been before.

"Hariyama, use Belly Drum!" (Firey)

Hariyama started playing its midsection and Rayquaza tilted its head in confusion.

"Now, use Close Combat!" (Firey)

Hariyama jumped and hit Rayquaza with its palms, Rayquaza then tried to fly away, but

"Hariyama, grab onto Rayquaza's tail!" (Firey)

Hariyama did as told and grabbed onto Rayquaza's tail as it tried to fly away being stopped in its tracks.

"Now spin it!" (Firey)

Hariyama started spinning it around but Rayquaza had other plans, it used Hyper Beam to try and get Hariyama off if its tail, it didn't work.

"Hariyama, use Counter!" (Firey)

Hariyama hit Rayquaza's tail with one of its palms and Rayquaza used Stone Edge to make Hariyama let go, and it did, sending it flying to the ground, knocked out. Rayquaza is now breathing heavily from the battle.

"Hariyama, return!" (Firey) "Azumarill, you're up!"

Now a blue bipedal rabbit like Pokemon appeared where Hariyama was.

"Alright, use Strength!" (Firey)

Azumarill was starting to use Strength when her hands(?) started glowing pink, she then charged Rayquaza, who was trying to fly up when the attack hit, it was a super effective critical hit.

"Firey, you are one strong trainer, you can now catch me." Rayquaza telepathically spoke in Firey's head.

"Time for the Pokeball!" (Firey)

Firey then threw a Pokeball at Rayquaza, it pinged once, twice, thrice, four times, five times, six times, and seven times. Then everyone heard a very loud click.

"No way!" Sakura yelled.

"You did it!" Sophia yelled.

"That was one tough battle!" David and Darius yelled.

"I did it, I caught a... Rayquaza!" Firey yelled.

"Azu zumarill!" Azumarill yelled.

"Pichu pi!" Pichu yelled.

"Firey!!" Ariana yelled.

She then ran up to Firey and kissed him, on the lips, he kissed back and then they started to make out in the middle of the roof of Sky Pillar. They continued and their hands started to roam around their bodies, eventually having Firey's hands on Ariana's chest, she gave him the go ahead and he took off her shirt, exposing her naked chest to the cold air but has Firey's body on top of her as they continue to make out. They broke apart and Firey got up and was a bit shocked to see her breasts out in the open.

"Ari, what happened, how long have we been up here?" Firey asked

"We made out up here for about five minutes and everyone left." Ariana answered while putting on her bra.

She decided not to put on her shirt because before she could retrieve it, it blew away. Ariana and Firey then hopped on Salamence, who was in one of his other Pokeballs, to fly to Pacifidlog Town.

"Ariana, we are landing at the Pokemon Center so we can find a place to stay for the night." Firey said, "I also have to get my Pokemon healed along with Rayquaza!"

They parked outside the Pokemon Center and returned Salamence, heading in.

"Is there a room we can stay in?" Ariana asked, blushing wildly.

"There's one room, it's a single bed, though." Nurse Joy answered.

"We'll be fine with that." Firey and Ariana responded, blushing.

"So, here's the key to room 174, enjoy your stay, do you need anything else from me?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, can you heal these 5 Pokemon?" Firey asked, handing over 5 Pokeballs.

"Sure!" Nurse Joy answered, "I went through the Pokemon, so what did you Battle?"

"The one in the new pokeball." Firey responded.

"I will heal them, so go to the room. Nurse Joy said.

Firey and Ariana headed to room 174 and continued their make out session on the bed, getting more intense until a growling sound came from both Firey and Ariana.

"It sounds like we need to eat something." Ariana said.

"We really should." Firey responded.

They head down to the cafeteria of the Pokemon Center and found the rest of the group at a table, David, Sakura, and a black haired girl with Rayquaza colored eyes are talking about the battle and Darius and Sophia are coming back with their food.

"Hey everyone!" Firey and Ariana said excitedly.

"Hey Firey and Ariana, where were you, decided to do _things_ to each other on Sky Pillar?" Sophia asked.

"No!" Firey and Ariana yelled, blushing madly.

"Firey, here are your Pokeballs, go eat with your traveling group!" Nurse Joy said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Firey, how's it going?" The black haired girl asked.

"Aliana what are you doing here?" Firey asked with a bit of shock.

"I came over from Slateport after getting a phone call from Darius!" She excitedly said, "So, what did you catch??"

"Rayquaza." Firey said cooly.

"What!!?" Aliana yelled, "You caught a Rayquaza!!?"

Sophia then kissed Darius's cheek causing everyone to drop everything they are holding, and Ariana almost dropped Pichu.

"Hey Darius, when did Sophia have an interest in you?" Ariana asked.

"When I caught Rhydon." Darius answered.

Nurse Joy walked up to Firey with a man in tow, he has steel colored hair and eyes.

"Nurse Joy, why is the Hoenn Region Pokemon Champion here?" Firey asked.

"Well, Firey, Nurse Joy called me so I can give you this." the Champion said and gave Firey a gold star, "This is the registration for Rayquaza, keep it on you at all times."

"Thanks!" Firey said.

Ariana then took Firey's hand and dragged him away. They sat down, well Firey sat down, Ariana decided to sit in his lap, since there were only six chairs at the table and seven people. Ariana decided to find a chair and dragged it over to the table, but there was a boy in the chair next to it and he came up to the table.

"Hey, can I have that chair back!?" the boy yelled, "Xatu, use Psychic on the chair!"

"Hold it, young man!" Firey yelled.

"I challenge you, sir, to a battle!" The boy yelled.

"Ok, at the battlefield!" Firey yelled.

"Ok, 2 vs 2 work?" the boy said, calming down.

"That will work." Firey said.

"The battle between Evan of Snowpoint City and Firey of Oldale Town will now begin, each trainer select your first Pokemon!"

"Porygon, High tide!" The boy, now known as Evan yelled.

"Metang, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The virtual Pokemon and the Iron Claw Pokemon appeared on their trainer's sides of the field, as soon as that happened, Metang started to glow.

"Metang's evolving!" Sophia yelled.

Then it stopped and a Larger Pokemon with four legs appeared.

"Metagross!" it said.

"A Metagross!" Firey yelled.

"Porygon, use Charge Beam!" Evan ordered.

"Metagross, dodge it!" Firey commanded.

It didn't dodge, instead Metagross's eyes then glowed blue and Porygon was stopped in its tracks with a blue aura outlining it. It was then tossed around and it hit the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Porygon is unable to battle, Metagross wins!"

"Xatu, high tide!" Evan yelled.

Then a green bird appeared, it is slightly lighter color than normal.

"Wow, a Shiny Xatu!" a purple haired girl yelled.

"Xatu, use Future Sight!" (Evan)

Xatu's eyes glowed blue and it prepared an attack.

"Metagross, use Iron Defense!" (Firey)

Metagross just blocked the future sight and then fired off a gray Beam at Xatu, knocking it out.

"Xatu is unable to battle, Metagross is the winner, the match goes to Firey!"

"Well that made for one shocking battle, your Metagross kinda startled me!" Evan commented.

"I personally did not expect an instant sweep!" Firey commented.

"By the way, your Metagross learned two new moves!" Evan noted.

Firey and the rest of his traveling companions headed back to their table and ate. They then went to their rooms. Sakura and Sophia were in room 199, Aliana was with them, David and Darius were assigned to room 127, and Firey and Ariana continued to their make out session, as intense as last time. Ariana and Firey each removed their shirts and they continued where they left off, making out like crazy. They then fell asleep, Ariana cuddling Firey, dragging his hand to her heart.

They then woke up the next morning, Ariana waking up first and then woke up Firey.

"Hello, who's trying to wake me up?" Firey asked groggily.

"This'll answer the question." Ariana whispered seductively.

She then kissed him, he sat up, she then adjusted her position, removed her bra and placed his hands on her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Firey asked.

"Keep them there," Ariana whispered in the same tone.

They continued the make out session until Darius knocked on the door, telling them breakfast is ready in the cafeteria. They got in the shower, **(Remember that they have been dating for 2 and a half years!)** and continued their make out session there, trying not to accidentally screw the other. They then got out of the shower, and got dressed. Firey was now wearing a black sweatshirt with a hood, a blue undershirt, jeans and hiking boots. Ariana was now wearing a silver shirt, cut of at the bottom of her breasts, an extra piece was used on her right side to cover the rest of her chest, a black knee length skirt, a black flannel worn unbuttoned, and combat boots, she had her hair down. Ariana grabbed Firey's hand and they went down to breakfast, she kissed his cheek and got something to eat, he also got something to eat. They sat down and Evan walked up to them.

"Hey, you're cute, wanna go out with me sometime?" Evan asked.

"Who are you asking, there are four girls at the table?" Firey asked.

"The girl with the black hair and green eyes." Evan responded, "you're hot!"

"Me?" Aliana responded, "Sure, where are you headed?"

"To Slateport City." Evan responded.

"We're heading there too, Ariana has a contest in Verdanturf town!" Aliana said excitedly, and blushed.

"I'll have to talk to her later." Ariana whispered to Firey.

"So how are you getting there?"

"Well, I have Honchkrow, Sakura has Lapras, David has Skarmory, Firey and Ariana are riding together, they're dating, I don't know what they're riding, Sophia and Darius are riding on a Skarmory."

"We'll be riding on Emily's Wailord," Evan explained, "Emily and James are part of my traveling group and we usually ride Wailord when we need to use Surf, here they are now!"

A redhead boy and a green haired girl walked up to the group, kissing like crazy.

"These two are worse than Firey and Ariana when it comes to PDA!" Sakura commented.

"We'll join you guys while we're heading to Slateport." Evan, Emily and James said.

"James, just because you're dating my cousin, doesn't mean you two have to try to make babies!!" Evan yelled.

"Sorry!" James yelled.

"Well I have to sort out who we're riding on, see you guys soon!" Firey exclaimed.

"Ok, see you in an hour!" Evan yelled, "James!"

One hour later, everyone has their Pokemon read to fly or surf to Slateport. Darius and Sophia hopped on Darius's Skarmory, David boarded his own, James, Emily and Evan boarded Wailord, Sakura boarded Lapras, Aliana got on Honchkrow, and Firey and Ariana were riding Rayquaza! They headed towards Slateport and landed, however Lapras and Wailord beached themselves, so their trainers had to return them. Everyone else returned their Pokemon and they headed to the Pokemon Center and got rooms, three of the girls got room 199, three of the guys got room 101, and Firey and Ariana had room 165.

"Well Aliana, do you think he's hot?" Ariana asked.

"Evan?" Aliana asked, "Yes, very hot!"

"Remember, he just turned sixteen on Tuesday!" Emily yelled, "Also, we need to go shopping for a nice dress, since this is a date!"

"I kinda figured about the date part," Aliana responded, "but I have never been on a date! The only one of our group that has been on a date was Ariana, and that was six months ago!"

"Don't be nervous!" Emily assured, "We should really be going!"

And with that the four girls, Ariana included, head over to the mall and started shopping for a nice dress. Over with the guys, Evan is running around like a Skitty chasing its tail.

"I'm so nervous!" Evan exclaimed, "Does she know it's a date!?"

"Ariana told me that she knows and they're going shopping with her so they can find a dress, we need to get to the tux store and find you a tuxedo!" Firey exclaimed.

"Pi-chu!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Pichu, what are you doing here?" Firey asked the electric mouse.

"Pichu!" Pichu responded.

Over with the girls, Aliana is trying on dresses for her date tonight.

"I can't seem to find the right dress for me!" Aliana screamed.

"We're trying as best as we can!" Emily and Ariana assured while Sakura and Sophia are running around trying to find the perfect dress.

"We found something!" Sakura yelled.

Sophia ran over to Aliana and handed her a emerald green dress, it shows a good bit of her chest, just enough to keep things interesting, it is knee length and Sakura found this perfect pair of heels.

"Sakura, I don't need heels, I'm Five foot Eight!" Aliana yelled.

"Oh, ok, I'll go find some flats!" Sakura yelled as she ran off.

Thirty seconds later she ran back with a pair of emerald green flats.

"Aliana, you're going have him drop his jaw tonight!" Emily noted, "I'm his cousin, so I can help!"

"Thia is perfect for me!" Aliana screamed excitedly.

"Let's buy it!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah!" Aliana yelled.

Over with the boys, They are at the tuxedo store looking at tuxes for his date.

"Hey, Evan, do you have a crush on Aliana?" Firey asked.

"Yes, she is actually my neighbor, she lives a few doors down from my family!" Evan answered.

Back with the girls, Aliana is getting ready for her date. Firey called Ariana to check up on progress.

"Hey, sweetheart, how's it going?" Ariana asked.

"Good, we found a tux!" Firey responded.

"We found a dress, Evan's jaw is going to drop when he sees her!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Gotta go now, bye Ari, I love you!" Firey said.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you too!" Ariana responded.

Three hours after that, the details were revealed, they were going to spend the night out with each other, taking a couple Pokemon with them each. Firey and Rayquaza were asked by Officer Jenny to watch the City from the Air, since there was a major ball going on, and Evan and Aliana are going!

"I'm still nervous!" Aliana yelled.

"At least Ariana is allowed to screw her boyfriend!" Emily yelled, "Evan said James and I can't be left alone without him!"

At that time, a knock on the door could be heard.

"That's Evan!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Evan, whoa!" Aliana excitedly yelled, "You're even hotter than you were before!"

"You too!" Evan said and then he leaned in for a kiss, she leaned into it and their lips met, catching Aliana by surprise, but she returned the kiss, and they broke apart, heading to the ball that Evan was invited to. Evan has his arm around her waist, but before they decided to go in, she moved his arm to her breast, telling him to touch it how he wants. She then flashed him her right breast, just so he could see more than the dress showed. She then dragged his arm back to her waist and headed into the ballroom, Finding two people she knew really well.

"Alaina, Joanna!" Aliana called out.

"Aliana!" They both yelled, "How's it going!"

"I'm here with Evan!" She responded.

"Finally!" Joanna responded, "He has had a crush on you for years, and so have you!"

The girls headed to the dance floor, Aliana found Evan and they started dancing for hours, until one am when the dance was over.

"This was a great experience, so we're heading back to the Pokemon center?" Aliana asked.

"Yes, but I got us a different room, so we won't bother anyone tonight!" Evan responded.

They headed to their room in the Pokemon Center and the made out for at least two hours Aliana was now wearing one of his flannel shirts, unbuttoned with nothing underneath, and no shorts of any kind, just underwear on there. Evan was in a similar clothing state and they went to bed.


	2. chapter 2

Everyone woke up after Evan and Aliana's date, not knowing how it went. Aliana woke up and headed to the shower, Evan woke up after she got in the shower, and got ready for the day. Then, known couple Firey and Ariana got up and got ready for their day. As for The guys, they got up, got ready and headed to the cafeteria. The girls did the same thing as the guys and the group met up at the cafeteria. They got breakfast and then started discussing which Pokemon are on this trip.

"So, which Pokemon are you using in this trip?" Sakura asked, "I'm taking Ivysaur, Lapras, Jolteon, Spinarak, Kecleon, and Scyther!"

"Well, I'll be taking Sceptile, Blaziken, Pikachu, Rayquaza, Absol, and Metagross, will switch them out as needed!" Firey responded, "Metagross is in training so it will have more battle time than most of the others, except Pikachu."

"I'm taking Mudkip, Pichu, Zwelios, Whimsicott, Houndoom, and Azurill!" Ariana yelled.

"I'm taking Houndoom, Magmortar, Rhyperior, Electivire, Leafeon, and Vibrava!" David answered.

"I'll be taking Girafarig!" Emily responded.

"I will have Stantler with me!" James responded.

"Porygon, Xatu, Shuckle, Espeon, Umbreon, and Eevee!" Evan answered.

"I have Honchkrow, Absol, Sableye, Umbreon and Houndour with me, they are going!" Aliana responded.

"So that's settled, we should get going to Mauville City because Ariana has a contest in Verdanturf in about a week and a half!" Aliana said excitedly.

So they left the Slateport Pokemon Center with their things and headed towards Mauville City on route 110. They are walking down the route when night falls and they set up camp, girls in one tent and boys in the other. Then Emily, who , by the way, can cook, along with David, prepare dinner supplies, while James is sent to look for firewood, Ariana and Firey look for water, Sakura tended to the fire, Aliana and Evan are look for berries to eat with dinner. James was searching for more firewood when he heard a Pokemon cry.

"Plus-le Plus Plus Plusle!" it cried.

"That sounds like a Plusle!" James exclaimed.

Sure enough, there was one, a small mouse like Pokemon with a plus Shaped tail and red cheeks. James went over to it and found out it was alone, and poisoned.

"I'll grab some lumber, put it in my backpack, and take this Plusle to camp." James said.

He grabbed some lumber, put it in his backpack, and headed back to camp with the Plusle.

Back at camp, however, Sakura was frustrated with the fire and asked for a fire type to come over to help. Rayquaza came over and used Flamethrower on the campfire to keep it going until James got back.

"Speaking of which!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, guys can one of you take my backpack, and does anyone have a Pecha Berry?" James asked.

"I've got your backpack, and yes, why?" Ariana asked.

"I've got an injured Plusle here and it is poisoned!" James yelled.

"We need to hurry, sweetheart, do you have any antidotes?" Ariana asked.

"Yes!" Firey yelled from across camp.

"Toss it to me!" Ariana yelled.

Firey tossed Ariana the antidote, and they got to work, restoring Plusle. It then fell asleep, dozing off the remainder of the poison. After that, they ate dinner, it was stew, since Emily and David had gone to the Pokemart for supplies. After they ate, Plusle woke up, looking for James. James found Plusle and it decided to cuddle with James, sleeping in the tent for the night.

The next morning, Everyone woke up early and got dressed for the day, packing up the supplies and heading further down route 110 with Plusle in tow.

"Plusle Plus Plus Plusle!" Plusle yelled in excitement.

"Really, you want to join me?" James asked.

"Plus!!" it said excitedly, and then one of James's spare Pokeballs fell off his belt and rolled over to Plusle, it tapped the center once, it enlarged, again and Plusle went in, one ping, click!

"Whoa, a critical capture!" Sophia yelled.

"It's a good day today, I caught a Plusle!" James screeched, "Come on over, Plusle!"

"Plusle!" Plusle cheered.

"Well, Plusle, this is everyone we are traveling with!" James said excitedly, "We have Firey, Ariana, Aliana, Evan, Sakura, David, Darius, Sophia, and Emily!"

"Plusle!" It said fearfully.

"I'm guessing you are a bit shy?" James asked.

"Plus." It said shamefully.

"Don't worry, I can help you with that." James said encouragingly, "Hop on my shoulder!"

"Plus!" it yelled as it hopped onto its trainer's shoulder.

They then headed towards Mauville city until a trainer came along with his Bagon.

"Hey, you, kid with the silver hair!" the young boy yelled, "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Ok!" Firey yelled.

"You can only use a Dragon type!" the boy yelled, "If you lose, I get a date with the hot blonde on your left!"

"Oh, really?" Firey taunted, "Try me!"

"Alright, Altaria, Rule the skies!" the boy yelled.

"You left me no choice, Rayquaza, you're up!" Firey yelled.

"The battle of Rayquaza vs Altaria will now begin!"

"I'm not letting you have the first move, Altaria, Dragon Dance!" (boy)

"Rayquaza, use Flamethrower!" (Firey)

Before the Humming Pokemon could finish, the Sky High Pokemon breathed flames which hit the Dragon type head on, not only interrupting the Dragon Dance, but knocking it out in the process.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Rayquaza is the winner, the match goes to Firey!"

"Wait, what, A legendary!!?" the boy yelled, "I'm calling Steven Stone!"

"Hello, how's it going?" the Champion of Hoenn asked.

"Bad, I fought a boy with Altaria and got OHKO'd with a Flamethrower of all moves!!" the boy yelled.

"Calm down, Derek, that's Firey, and he caught it fair and square." Steven scolded.

"Okay, He still used it in the battle!" Derek yelled.

"Derek!" Steven scolded, "You only allow to battle Dragon types, right?"

"Yes." Derek sighed.

"That explains everything, he has no other Dragon types on his person, can I talk to him?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Derek sighed again and handed over the Poketch. Firey then picked it up.

"Hey, Firey, sorry about my nephew, he likes to challenge trainers he set his eyes on." Steven apologized.

"Its okay, I was actually able to test out Rayquaza's power." Firey said sheepishly, "Flamethrower was a little overkill for that Altaria, even though Dragon resists Fire."

"That should teach him a lesson about training!" Steven exclaimed, "Well I have got to go!"

He hung up and Firey gave Derek his Poketch back.

"So, where are you going?" Firey asked.

"Verdanturf, have to train my Bagon, and the Rusturf tunnel is the perfect place to train!" Derek answered.

"Ok, you can join us until then!" Firey exclaimed.

The group then pressed on until they get to Mauville City, and find two suspicious people by the bike shop.

"Hey guys, we should startle them so we can herd them into Officer Jenny's office, Ok?" Firey whispered.

"Ok." everyone else whispered.

Sakura went up to the two people, they were no older than 15, and talked to them.

Hey there, young lady, what do you think you're doing?" one of the two boys asked.

"Well, I am wondering the same thing." Sakura said.

"Well, young lady, you're hot, why don't you come over here." the other boy commanded.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!" David yelled.

The two boys ran off towards the exit to route 111 but were blocked off by a Metagross and a Pikachu. The boys continued in a different direction, but Firey caught up to them and led them straight to Officer Jenny's office, where she was waiting.

"Good work, thanks for catching those two vandals, they are wanted for at least five cases of vandalism in the past week." Officer Jenny explained, "Now, head to the Pokemon Center, you will be receiving heroism medals when Wattson gets back."

They were heading to the Pokemon Center when Sakura stopped. David noticed this and ran to Sakura's side, she then fell over, knocked unconscious from her heart condition.

"Guys, we have to hurry, Sakura's heart tensed up!" David yelled.

"Let's get moving!" Firey yelled.

Everyone headed to the Pokemon center and Plusle ran to Nurse Joy's Desk, crying "Plusle Plus Plus Plusle Plusle!"

"A Plusle?" Nurse Joy asked, "Oh my, what happened?"

"Her heart tensed up, something to do with her heart condition." Firey answered, "We need 4 rooms, one for the guys, one for the rest of the girls, one for Sakura, and one for Ariana and I, we will need adjoining rooms for Sakura, Ariana, and I."

Ok, Room 123 for the guys, Room 164 for Sakura, Room 166 for Firey and Ariana, and Room 187 for the girls." Nurse Joy said, "Chansey, hurry, this girl needs your egg!"

"Chansey!" it cried.

"Plus!" Plusle cried.

"Room 123!" Nurse Joy yelled.

The guys opened the door to their room and stayed in there until further instructions are received.

"Room 187 is on the left 32 doors down from the guys, as for Room 164, we're here!" Nurse Joy yelled.

David went in, set down Sakura and took off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Trust me, I have seen this happen before." David answered.

He then pulled out a small bottle, opened it squirted some of it on his hand and started rubbing her chest, she woke up, and sat up so he had an easier time rubbing the medicine into her chest.

"Hey, Nurse Joy, you can go now, David can handle it for here," Sakura responded, "he will let you know if it happens again."

"Ok, send Plusle if you need anything!" Nurse Joy shouted.

"Ariana and I will be in room 166 next door if you need anything else, just open the door on your right." Firey said.

Firey and Ariana headed to their own room next door. "Hey, sweetheart, I want to show you something!" Ariana whispered seductively into his ear.

"Ok!" Firey yelled.

Ariana then kissed Firey, he kissed back and they went at it for a while, finding them to be almost completely undressed. They then fell asleep, Ariana's head on Firey's chest and his arm around her chest. David was sleeping in a chair while Sakura slept on the bed. Everyone else is sound asleep, except for James and Emily, who are still trying, but Evan intervened, so nothing going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buzzyboy1: Well I didn't expect to be writing this chapter within the day of publishing this story, And Ninetales, can you help me with the disclaimer?**

 **Ninetales: The** **disclaimer is in chapter 1!**

Firey is the first one to wake up, so he still has an arm around Ariana's chest, but she woke up and they started kissing until she gets into the shower, Firey started getting her clothes ready. Over to Sakura, she slept well, and so did David. He woke up after Sakura, she kissed his cheek and heades into the shower. Aliana and the girls got up, and Aliana went to the shower, the guys got up and they took showers. However, the girls decided to prank Aliana, so they got a hold of Firey's Abra, it used teleport on Aliana, teleporting her into the boys shower with Evan in the shower, it teleported back into its pokeball.

"You're beautiful, Aliana!" Evan exclaimed, blushing.

"You're hot, Evan!" Aliana exclaimed, and the two kissed.

Evan and Aliana got out of the shower and into Evan's part of the room, continuing what they were doing, Aliana luckily had spare underwear and shorts in the bag, but no shirt, so Evan gave her one of his. Aliana then took his hands dragged them under the shirt and placed them right on her breasts, Evan is confused about this, so she sets him straight.

"Evan, you can touch me any time, I realized who you are." Aliana explained, "Do what you want with them now."

Evan just lightly squeezed each breast once, causing Aliana to giggle and blush wildly. They then realized the time and headed to breakfast, Evan's arm around Aliana's chest. The two of them sat down at the table, being explained today's plan.

The group went to the mall to find new clothes for this trip, and supplies.

"We have about one point nine million pokedollars. We need new clothes." Firey said. They split up and started shopping for clothes. They came back and each of them went into the dressing room. The guy's jaws hit the floor

Ariana was now wearing a green shirt, exposed midriff, somewhat revealing, and shorts, she is wearing green tennis shoes and her hair is braided. She also has a green jacket worn open for colder weather.

Sakura was now wearing a long, black dress, not a formal one, not revealing in the slightest, even though she has the build for it, and black flats.

Aliana was now wearing a short purple skirt with a purple shirt, and boots.

Emily was now wearing a blue dress, somewhat revealing, with boots.

Sophia was wearing a white crop top, and black shorts with tennis shoes.

They then went to the Mauville Gym to see if Wattson was back.

"Hello, Firey!" a voice bellowed.

"Tail-tailow!" a bird like Pokemon sang.

"Johann!" Firey yelled.

"Who the Distortion World is Johann!?" Sakura yelled.

"Johann is the guy currently trying to ask out Lana Montgomery!!" Firey explained.

"Oh, and can Evan start his match!" Sophia and Sakura yelled.

"Sure!" a voice exclaimed.

An older man appeared

"Wattson!" Firey yelled.

"Hey, Firey, here to challenge the gym again?" Wattson asked.

"That would be me!" Evan yelled.

"Let's go!" Wattson exclaimed.

"The battle between Challenger Evan and Gym Leader Wattson is under way, each trainer has the use of three Pokemon and only the Challenger can substitute Pokemon, trainers, select your first Pokemon!"

"Magnezone, it's time to go!" Wattson yelled and

a large gray football shaped Pokemon, with three magnets on the bottom, a rim in the middle and a bolt on top appeared.

"Shuckle, High Tide!" Evan yelled and a red ball with five holes appeared, with a limb on four of the holes and its head out of the center one.

"Magnezone, use Thunderbolt!" Wattson yelled.

The Magnezone tried to shock its opponent but,

"Shuckle, dodge using Gyro Ball and then use Power Trick!" Even ordered.

Shuckle rolled out of the way miraculously, and then his defense and attack switched.

"Use Final Gambit!" Evan yelled.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Wattson ordered.

The Magnezone fired a gray beam at Shuckle, but not before it rammed into the Magnezone knocking out both Pokemon.

"Neither Pokemon is able to continue, this round is a draw!"

"Magnezone, return!" Wattson shouted, "Electrode, It's time to go!"

"Shuckle, return!" Evan yelled.

"I hope he isn't using Xatu, because flying types are weak to electricity!" David notes.

"Umbreon, High Tide!" Evan yelled.

A black fox like Pokemon with yellow rings on its body appeared.

"Electrode vs Umbreon! Battle Begin!"

"Electrode, use Gyro Ball!" Wattson yelled.

The giant Pokeball like Pokemon started rolling towards The Moonlight Pokemon until...

"Umbreon, Use Foul Play!!" Evan ordered.

The golden rings launched off of Umbreon's ears and hit the Electrode right on, diverting its path.

"Electrode!" Wattson yelled, "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Use Dark Pulse!" Evan ordered.

Thunderbolt met Dark Pulse in the middle, causing an explosion.

"Wait until Umbreon gets close, and then use Self destruct!" Wattson yelled.

"Umbreon, use Pursuit!" Evan ordered.

Umbreon disappeared and Electrode waited, until Umbreon hit it, it exploded and both Pokemon were knocked out in the resulting explosion.

"Again, Neither Pokemon is able to continue, this round is a tie!"

"Electrode, return!" Wattson said, "Manetric, It's time to go!"

The living Pokeball was returned and then a blue dog like Pokemon with a yellow crest on its head appeared.

"Umbreon, return!" Evan said, "Porygon2, you're up!"

The evolved virtual Pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"When did Evan have a Porygon2!!?" Ariana and Sophia yelled.

"Darius gave Evan his Up-grade to help it evolve last night." James answered.

 _1030 pm the previous night, Evan had been sitting on his bed with his Porygon, trying to figure out how to get it stronger when Darius walked up with something in his hand._

 _"Hey Evan, I noticed that you have a Porygon, and I have no use for this so here." Darius said, handing Evan_ _a small device._

 _"Thank you!" Evan exclaimed, "What is it?"_

 _"An Up-Grade, used to evolve Porygon into Porygon2." Darius explained, "But we'll need to make two trades to get it to work."_

 _"Oh!" Evan exclaimed, "let's get to work!"_

 _The two when downstairs and asked nurse Joy to use the trade Machine._

 _"Darius, what are you going trade?" Evan asked._

 _"A Kadabra." Darius answered._

 _"Ah!" Evan noted._

 _Evan then placed Porygon's Pokeball in his slot and Darius placed Kadabra's Pokeball in his slot, the machine whirred and then the trade completed, the Pokeballs opened and both Pokemon started glowing blue._

 _"Woah!" Evan yelled._

 _"Alakazam!" The Psi Pokemon yelled._

 _"Porygon2!" The Virtual Pokemon yelled._

 _"Return!" Both trainers exclaimed and placed their Pokeballs back in the trade machine, it whirred and everyone got their original Pokemon back._

"Well, this will be an interesting battle!"

"Porygon2, use Sunny Day!" Evan ordered.

The sun started blaring on the battlefield, annoying everyone.

"I can't see anything!" James yelled.

"Manetric, use Bite!" Wattson yelled.

Manetric bit on to Porygon2, holding on until...

"Porygon2, Point-Blank Solarbeam!!!" Evan yelled.

Porygon2 pointed its head down on Manetric and fired a beam of light, causing a large explosion, seemingly knocking out all Pokemon involved, but Porygon2 got up barely.

"Manetric is unable to battle, Porygon2 is the winner! The Victory goes to the Challenger!"

"We did it!" Evan yelled.

"Evan!" Aliana yelled and then kissed him, Evan kissed back and then they broke apart.

"Well Evan, you surprised me!" Wattson said, "Here is the Dynamo Badge!"

"Alright, The Dynamo Badge!" Evan yelled.

"Por-rygon-2!" Porygon2 chirped.

"Six down, two to go!" Evan exclaimed.

Everyone then got up as Evan placed the Dynamo badge in his badge case.

"So after Verdanturf, where do you need to go?" Firey asked.

"Mossdeep City, Then over to Sootpoolis, after that, Victory Road!!" Evan exclaimed.

After that, everyone went back to the Pokemon Center to rest for the trip to Verdanturf town, the site of Ariana's final contest for this season.


	4. Chapter 4: A 'Mew' Encounter

**Buzzyboy1: Well everyone, back again with a new chapter, this time Ariana-Centric!**

 **Pichu:** **Yay!!!!!**

 **Houndoom:** **What do you mean?**

 **Buzzyboy1** **: Something important is going to happen.**

 **Houndoom:** **Ohh!**

 **Mudkip** **: Buzzyboy1, Metagross and Lapras are fighting again!!**

 **Buzzyboy1:** **Houndoom, can you break it up?**

 **Houndoom** **: Ok...**

 **Buzzyboy1:** **Pichu, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Pichu** **: Zzz...**

 **Buzzyboy1:** **So, Hydreigon, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Hydreigon** **: Ok, If you are looking for the disclaimer, it's in chapter 1**

Firey and Ariana woke up after cuddling through the night.

 _230 am, Ariana woke up, crying from a very real nightmare she was having. She had this nightmare that Firey fell off a cliff._

 _"Firey!!!" Ariana yelled, crying as she yelled._

She _then snuck out of the girls room, and into Firey's room_ , _who woke up when Ariana opened the door._

 _"Hey, Ari," Firey said, then he noticed her crying, "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nightmare," Ariana answered, still crying_

 _"It's ok," Firey responded_ _, "I'll always be here for you."_

 _Ariana then slid into the bed, cuddling him_ , _laying_ _her_ _head_ _on_ _his_ _chest, he then kissed her forehead, and everyone fell asleep_

They got up and Ariana hit the shower, while Firey asked the girls for her clothes. They woke up and Sakura handed over Ariana's clothes for Firey to give to her. He left the clothes on the bed as Ariana got out of the shower and he headed into the shower. She got dressed and Sophia barged through the door.

"Hey Ariana, just letting you know, breakfast will be ready in five minutes!" Sophia yelled.

"I'll be in the cafeteria then!" Ariana responded.

"Are you sure?" Sophia asked, "Or will you be fooling around with Firey??"

"Are you crazy!?" Ariana yelled, blushing so hard, her face put Silver's hair to shame.

"Hey, Ari, I am ready to get breakfast, so, let's go!" Firey exclaimed.

"Ok!" Ariana yelled.

She then took Firey's hand, they went to the cafeteria and sat down at a table.

"Hey guys, what are we going to do when we arrive in Verdanturf?" Evan asked

"We have a week until Ariana's contest, and she already has 4 ribbons." Aliana explained "So we can train, rest, do something while were here."

"Well, since I am at Verdanturf, this is where I leave!" Derek said.

"Bye!" Everyone else yelled.

Then Ariana saw something, something green with a red flower on one arm, and a blue flower on the other.

"Roselia Rose!" it yelled.

"Pichu!" Pichu yelled as she popped out of her pokeball.

"Zwelios, Show time!" Ariana yelled.

A black creature with two blue heads appeared opposite Roselia.

"Use Flamethrower!" Ariana ordered.

Roselia moved to the side and then a purple powder appeared.

"Zwelios, Use Earthquake!" Ariana ordered.

The ground began to shake hurting Roselia but something strange happened, it transformed into a pink creature that floats with big blue eyes.

"Mew!" it said.

"A MEW!!" everyone yelled.

The Mew then continued its battle, firing a Flash Cannon at Zwelios, hitting it hard.

"ZWELIOS!!" Ariana yelled.

The it started glowing blue, and it got much bigger, sprouting another head, and six thin black wings on its back.

"Hy-Drei-Gon!" it yelled.

"A Hydreigon!" Ariana yelled.

Then Hydreigon fires off two chains of darkness at Mew hitting it hard.

"That was Dark Pulse!" Aliana yelled.

"Alright, Hydreigon, use Dark pulse!" Ariana ordered.

Mew dodged the chains coming at it and then it said something telepathically.

"Young trainer, you have come a long way since the first time we encountered each other, and this time you have proven yourself worthy of me." Mew spoke into Ariana's head, "So you can now catch me, if I need to hide myself I will disguise myself as a Roselia."

Ariana threw a Luxury Ball that her dad had given her for her Twelfth Birthday, and it hit Mew, sucking it in and it Pinged once, twice, thrice, Four times, five times, six times and number seven, then it clicked.

"Woah!" Sakura yelled.

"Ariana!" Aliana yelled, "Congratulations!"

"Finally, Several Encounters to catch this Pokemon!" Ariana yelled.

 _First encounter, ten days into her journey, Ariana was on the boat to Littleroot Town in The Hoenn Region when_

 _"Attention all passengers!" A voice announced, booming throughout the ship, "A stowaway Pokemon is running about the boat, it is a Roselia, find it and catch it!"_

 _Ariana then spotted said Roselia, it noticed and Ariana sent out a pokeball._

 _"Deino, Show Time!" Ariana yelled._

 _A small black and blue creature with purple spots on its fur appeared in front of the Roselia._

 _"Use Fire Fang!" She ordered._

 _Deino opened up its mouth with flames inside of it, it was about to bite down when it transformed._ _A small pink creature with a long tail and big, blue eyes was where the Roselia was._

 _"Mew!?" Ariana yelled._

 _"Ariana, If I am correct." Mew spoke telepathically._

 _"Yes, what do you need?" Ariana asked._

 _"I am_ _here to remind you that you are a candidate for training me, I will appear from time to time until I think you are worthy of me." Mew said, "I will always be a Roselia."_

 _"Good thing you told me." Ariana responded._

End Flashback

"So that's how your first encounter with Mew went." Sophia and Darius said, very interested in how the first encounter went.

They were continuing down the path to the Pokemon Center when Sakura asked about the second encounter with Mew.

Flashback

 _About six months after the first encounter, Ariana had caught up to Firey_ _, Sakura and David, along with Darius and Sophia, and they_

 _"Firey, I need to talk to you alone, ok?" Ariana asked._

 _"Sure." Firey answered._

 _"I'm pretty sure that Firey, even though he doesn't show it much, has as much of a crush on Ariana as she does on him." Sophia notes._

 _"I think you're right." Sakura agreed, starting to cry, "but I have a small crush on Firey, it makes me sad to see him taken."_

 _"My advice, If you love someone, set them free, if they come back, then they may love you." David said to try and comfort her as best as he can, all while blushing like the flames of a Moltres_ , _because he had a crush on Sakura._

 _Ariana grabbed Firey's hand and the two walked up to the top of Mt. Pyre, they stopped and Ariana had something to say._

 _"Firey, we met when you were 3 and I was 2, and we got along great, then we were in school together, that when strange things began happening when I was around you, and later on in school, about the time you were to pick your starter, everyone was cheering but I was crying, the reason is, as it had been since we started school, I have this giant crush on you!!" Ariana yelled, blushing like crazy._

 _"Ari, when you started at school, I was worried that you wouldn't make any friends, but everything turned out fine, and right after I left for my journey, I had this empty feeling in my heart, it was then that David explained that I had a crush on you!!" Firey yelled, trying not to blush._

 _They sat down and looked at the stars, the sun had set while they were hiking the mountain._

 _"So what does this mean for us now?" Firey asked, breaking the silence._

 _"We're now a young couple." Ariana answered and then planted a kiss on his cheek._

 _The newly formed couple set up camp for the night, it being too late to try and hike back down, luckily, Firey had brought his backpack with him and there was a sleeping bag for them to use._

 _"I only seem to have one sleeping bag, so you use it." Firey said as he pulled out his sleeping bag._

 _"Sweetheart, since we're a couple now, why don't we uh...uh... share it?" Ariana asked, stuttering and blushing._

 _"Ok." Firey answered, "I'll get it open and crawl in, you can crawl in next to me, ok?"_

 _"Ok," Ariana responded, blushing like crazy._

 _"Aww, Spheal!" Firey yelled._

 _"What is it, sweetheart?" Ariana asked, "you forget something?"_

 _"I only have one pillow, so I'll fold it so I can use it, but what about you?" Firey asked._

 _"You'll be my pillow!" Ariana responded._

 _"Ok, I'm crawling in, now settled, so you can come in." Firey said._

 _Firey crawled into the sleeping bag, settled down, and then Ariana_ _crawled in laying down with her head on his chest as she settled in. They then looked up at the sky, seeing clouds._

 _"That one looks like David's Ludicolo_ ," _Firey said._

 _"Oh, look at that one, it looks like an Articuno!" Ariana squealed pointing to a blue bird with a crown on its head and a three ribbon tail._

 _"That's not a cloud, that's an actual Articuno!" Firey exclaimed._

 _"Wow!" Ariana squealed, and then planted a kiss on his lips, Firey responded back and then they broke apart, blushing beet red. They then fell asleep._

 _The next morning, Sophia hiked up the mountain to find Firey and Ariana asleep in one sleeping bag on the top of Mt. Pyre. She opened a pokeball and it let out a Smeargle. Sophia pulled some colored pencils and an easel._

 _"Hey, Smeargle, can you sketch them for me?" Sophia asked._

 _"Smear-Smear!" the Painter Pokemon exclaimed._

 _Smeargle then started sketching the couple, who was still asleep._

 _"Smear!" it said when it was done sketching them._

 _"Let them sleep, let's head back to base camp." Sophia said._

 _Twenty minutes later, Firey and Ariana woke up to a Roselia dancing on Ariana's head. It then transformed into Mew!_

 _"Mew, what are you doing up on Mt. Pyre?" Ariana asked the New Species Pokemon._

 _"Mew Mew!" It said, transformed into a Roselia, and left._

Flashback end

"That's your second encounter!" Sakura exclaimed, "It was the morning after you two became a couple!"

"We're here at the Pokemon Center!" Darius yelled. Everyone went inside and handed their pokeballs to Nurse Joy and sat at a table. Some green haired boy walked up to Ariana and gave her a rose.

"Well, I'll be surprised, I have to actually try to win this contest." The green haired boy responded.

"We need to talk, now, sir." Firey said, very angrily.

"Ok, we'll take this outside." the boy said.

Outside of the Pokemon Center.

"You should really know when you're breaking boundaries!!" Firey yelled.

"Drew!?" a chestnut haired girl yelled

"May!?" Firey yelled.

"Firey, what are you doing here!?" May asked.

"Supporting my girlfriend for this contest, she has to win or otherwise she won't make the grand festival again!" Firey answered.

"Oh!" May said, relieved, "so, I need to get going and prepare for the Wallace Cup."

Firey went to the stands and was seated when the they announced the beginning of the contest.

"Hello Everyone, I am Wallace and for this contest, since the Wallace Cup is coming soon, I will be the Master of Ceremonies!" Wallace announced, "Our Judges for this contest are Mr. Contesta, Mr Sukizo, and Verdanturf Town's own Nurse Joy!"

"As for our first coordinator, his name is Edward!"

As soon as Wallace announced his name, a young man, about 15, walked in and took the stage.

"Poochyena, Surf the high seas!" Edward yelled as he threw up a Luxury Ball.

Out of the Luxury Ball came out a small Hyena like Pokemon, but something was up with its fur, a normal Poochyena has grey fur with black spots, but this one has gold fur with brown spots.

"Oh my, it seems that we have a shiny Pokemon here!"

"Poochyena, use shadow ball!" Edward ordered.

The shiny Bite Pokemon fired several shadow balls into the air.

"Quick, use Fire Fang on the Shadow ball in the middle!" Edward Ordered.

It then bit down on one of the shadow balls with a mouth full of flames, and it exploded, causing sparkles to set off the other shadow balls, creating more sparkles.

"Spin before you land!" Edward yelled.

Poochyena did just that and landed on its feet as the sparkles rained down on it.

"Well that was spectacular! Let's see what the judges have to say!"

A 9, an 8.5, and a 10 sign appeared from the judges table.

"A 27.5 for Edward!"

Five Coordinators later, Ariana is up.

"Our sixth coordinator is the daughter of Elesa's touring manager, give it up for Ariana!"

Ariana entered the stage and looked towards Firey, blowing a kiss towards him.

"Mudkip, show time!" Ariana yelled.

The Mud Fish Pokemon appeared on the stage ready to start.

"Mudkip, use Acient Power!" Ariana ordered.

Mudkip focused and rocks came out of the stage.

"Use Double-edge!" Ariana yelled.

Mudkip then charged with an aura around it into the rocks, breaking them into smaller pieces.

"While the rocks are in the air, use Whirlpool!" Ariana yelled.

Mudkip opened its mouth and a Whirlpool appeared under the rocks, catching them.

"When the rocks get to the bottom, use Hidden Power!" Ariana ordered.

A blue ball was launched from the water type's mouth at the bottom of the whirlpool, causing it to explode and create sparkles in the air.

"Wow, that was amazing, let's see what the judges have to say."

A 9.5, a 9.5, and a 10 sign appeared from the judge's table.

"A 29.0 for Ariana!"

"You did great, Ari!!!" Firey cheered.

As she walked back to the locker room, someone walked up to her.

"Umm, is he your boyfriend?" the next coordinator asked her.

"Yes, he is!" Ariana answered.

"Aww!!" the other girl responded, "I'm up now!"

"Good Luck!"

"Next up is Kay Argentston!"

"What!!!!?" Sakura, David, and Darius yelled at Firey.

"Why are you yelling my ears off!!?" Firey yelled at the three of them.

"Your younger sister is in the contest!!" They all yelled.

"Altaria, unleash the Dragon's roar!!!" Kay yelled.

The humming Pokemon popped out, showing off its yellow color, not the normal blue color.

"Where are the coordinators finding their shiny Pokemon!?" Wallace announced.

"Altaria, use Ice Beam!"

The Dragon and Flying type shot a beam of ice on the floor, freezing it and creating a small ice mountain in the center of the stage.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria then fired a purple dragon shape at the mountain, breaking it and sending shards up into the air.

"Now finish this off with Outrage!"

The blue bird then flew into the shard storm, glowing red, repeatedly hitting the shards until they exploded into sparkles.

"Wow, It was amazing!"

A 6.5, a 10 and a 10 came from the judges.

"And a 26.5 for Kay!"

The remaining coordinators went, unfortunately, Sophia's Smeargle, accidentally set a judge on fire when it used Flamethrower, so her score was 5.

First battle Round One of the battle round

"Edward vs Kay!"

"Electivire, surf the high seas!" Edward yelled.

"Dragonite , unleash the Dragon's Roar!"

The Thunderbolt Pokemon and the Dragon Pokemon appeared in front of their respective trainers.

"Electivire, Use Giga Impact!" Edward ordered.

Electivire glowed as he flew into Dragonite, causing an explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Dragonite was seen to be knocked out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Electivire is the winner!"

"WHAT!!?" everyone yelled, Darius looked at the guy with shock.

"Darius, what's up??" A concerned Sophia asked.

"He is the kid whose Electivire put my Rhydon in critical condition!" Darius yelled.

"Oh no, if that Pokemon put your Rhydon in critical condition, there's no telling what happened to that Dragonite!??" Sophia yelled.

"I'm going to challenge his Electivire to a battle!" Firey yelled.

"Are you insane, no normal Pokemon can beat his Electivire!!!!" Sophia yelled.

"I'm using the only Pokemon that is in known to beat it." Firey said, "Rayquaza."

"What!!!!!!??" everyone yelled.

"He left me no options!" Firey exclaimed.

Edward and Ariana won all their battles and now they face each other in the finals.

"Battle of Edward and Ariana will start now, five minutes on the clock."

"Electivire, Surf the high seas!" Edward yelled.

"Houndoom, Show Time!" Ariana Yelled.

The Thunderbolt Pokemon and the Dark Pokemon appeared on their respective trainer's sides.

"Electivire, finish this with Brick Break!" (Edward)

"Dodge and use Sunny Day!" (Ariana)

The electric type charged at the dark and fire type, who jumped left and then barked, causing the sun to glare at the audience.

"Electivire, be ready!" (Edward)

"Use Solar Beam!!" (Ariana)

"Dodge it!" (Edward)

Electivire was too startled to even move, the Solar Beam plowed through Electivire and sent him straight back to his side of the field.

"Now, Use Brick Break!!!!" (Edward)

"Rapid fire Solar Beam!!!" (Ariana)

Electivire ran towards Houndoom again when a Solar Beam hit it again, sending it back to its side of the field, and then it charged again, hit again but this time it made a dent in the wall, and clearly knocked out.

"What!?" Edward yelled.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner and the ribbon goes to Ariana!"

Ariana then walked over to the judges, one handing her a small ribbon. She then took it and placed it in her ribbon case, which has four other ribbons in it.

Afterwards, Firey had ran into Edward and challenged him to a battle, and Sakura was the referee.

"Alright, this is a one on one battle, the battle ends when either Pokemon is unable to battle, trainers release your Pokemon!!"

"Electivire, surf the high seas!" (Edward)

The Electivire from the contest appeared on Edward's side of the field.

"You left no choice when you battled my sister and One hit KO'd her Dragonite, so you will face the wrath of my strongest Pokemon I have ever caught, Rayquaza, You're Up!!" (Firey)

Firey's Sky High Pokemon appeared on his side of the field. It roared so loud, it almost woke up the town.

"Ok, Electivire we can do this!" (Edward) "Use Thunder!!"

A powerful lightning bolt fired off of Electivire and towards Rayquaza, dealing great damage, but,

"use Hyper Beam!"

Rayquaza fired an orange beam at Electivire plowing it into a mountainside, and totally unable to battle.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Rayquaza is the winner!"

"Firey!"

Ariana then hugged Firey, Edward looking at them confused. He then left for his group and everyone else headed to the Pokemon center. They got three rooms, the girls went in one, the guys went in another, and Firey was in the third. Everyone then fell asleep in their beds.


	5. Chapter 5: Sophia's hospital trip part 1

**Buzzyboy1: Sorry, had a busy last couple of months and Writers block.**

 **Rayquaza** **: That's to be expected!**

 **Mudkip: Buzzyboy1 doesn't own Pokemon.**

Firey and Ariana were cuddling in their bed when Darius burst into the room.

"Sophia's sick!" Darius yelled, "I don't know what to do!"

"Ok, check her temperature, and get some soup!" Ariana yelled back, "And Please, DON'T INTERRUPT OUR CUDDLING TIME!!!!"

"Ok!" Darius said.

"Hurry!" Ariana yelled.

Darius ran out of their room and down to the front desk of the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" Darius yelled worriedly, "I need help, Sophia's sick and how do I check her temperature?"

"Place your hand on her forehead and compare it to your hand's normal temperature, if it feels extremely hot, she has a fever." Nurse Joy explained, "I heard Ariana from your traveling group say something about soup, so I made a bowl to send up, take this with you!"

Darius was handed a bowl on a plate, he moved as fast as he could without spilling the soup. He set the soup on the nightstand as he went into the room, and placed his hand on her forehead.

"What the-" Darius yelled when he felt her forehead, "Holy Magikarp! We need to get her to a hospital!"

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep here, But Sophia needs to go to a human hospital now!" Sakura, who was rooming with Sophia, exclaimed.

"Where's the nearest hospital for people?" Darius asked.

"Mauville City!" A voice yelled.

"Thanks!" Darius yelled then turned to Sakura, "I need you to get everyone up, and tell them Sophia is very sick, and I'm taking her to the hospital!"

"Going now!" Sakura exclaimed.

Darius carried Sophia out of the room and to the doorway opening a pokeball with Rhydon in it.

"Rhydon, I want you to gather everyone else's Pokemon and meet me at the hospital in Mauville City, Ok?" Darius asked.

"Don-Rhy!" Rhydon responded.

The bipedal rhinoceros went to the yard as Darius ran, carrying Sophia bridal style, to the hospital.

Over to Sakura, she was waking everyone else up and having them collect their Pokemon. Everyone ran to Nurse Joy and she told them their Pokemon were headed to the hospital, because Darius's Rhydon told them to.

On their way, a steel serpent with spikes down every other section appeared in the path, it was a little sad.

"It's a Steelix!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, I will hold off the Steelix, the rest of you get to the hospital!" Firey yelled.

"Firey, be careful, I love you!" Ariana yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too, I plan on being there as soon as possible!" Firey yelled back.

They ran off as Firey fought the Steelix.

"Rayquaza, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Dragon and Flying Type flew into position for battle.

The Steelix's Tail formed a dragon's tail and swung at Rayquaza.

"Dodge it!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza flew up and the tail barely missed.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza's claws formed dragon like claws over them and flew towards the Iron Snake Pokemon, only for it to slam its tail down and hit Rayquaza. The Sky High Pokemon roared in pain as the rock spire hit its face, a super effective critical hit.

"Rayquaza! Are you ok?" Firey asked.

Rayquaza roared in response.

"Good, let's put that night training to use! Use Flamethrower!" Firey ordered.

The Dragon and Flying Type breathed flames at the Steel and Ground type, only for it to be gone when the smoke cleared.

"Rayquaza, fly out of the way!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza tried to fly but Steelix had attached itself to Rayquaza's tail. Rayquaza roared in pain.

"Alright, Use Earthquake!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza slammed its tail down, forcing the Steelix to let go, both Pokemon are breathing heavily, since it has been a long and super effective battle.

"Rayquaza, one more Flamethrower should wrap this up!" Firey ordered.

Rayquaza breathed flames again and hit this time, just about knocking out the Steelix.

"Pokeball!" Firey yelled as he threw the pokeball.

It captured and pinged once, twice, three times. Then it clicked.

"Ok, I just caught a Steelix!" Firey exclaimed.

Firey ran towards the Pokemon Center in Mauville City.

The rest of the group found their Pokemon waiting for them at the hospital. They returned them and went into the hospital.

"I was wondering where Sophia Mirano is located, we're her traveling companions." Sakura asked.

"Room 424." The receptionist responded.

They ran to room 424 and found a crying Darius and an unconscious Sophia on the bed.

"Darius, what's up?" David asked, "Where's Aliana?"

"They left last night to Fallarbor town, and they are catching a private boat to Sinnoh." Sakura explained.

"Oh!" David exclaimed.

Back to Firey, he got to the Pokemon Center and ran to the desk.

"What is it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I need my Rayquaza healed, I caught what seemed to be a grieving Steelix on my way here, and I'm sending Pikachu to Professor Birch." Firey explained.

"Ok, Chansey!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, as Firey handed over several Pokeballs, "I need you to send all if these Pokemon back to the professor."

"Chansey!" The pink Pokemon with an egg squeaked.

It ran over to the transfer machine with two trays of Pokeballs. The Pokemon were transferred to his box and Pikachu was transferred to the professor.

"Both of your Pokemon are fully healed, you can go where you need to." Nurse Joy stated as she handed over two pokeballs.

"Thank you!" Firey exclaimed as he walked outside.

"Everyone, you're up!" Firey yelled as he tossed up six Pokeballs.

His Blaziken, Sceptile, Metagross, and Absol all looked at Steelix, confused. Rayquaza explained the situation and that Steelix is a part of the team. The others then welcomed Steelix, and wondered about how powerful it was. He then returned all but his Blaziken, walking into the hospital.

"Where's Sophia Mirano, I one of her traveling companions." Firey asked.

"Room 424." The receptionist responded.

Firey ran to the room and found everyone sitting down.

"Hey, Darius." Firey said.

"Everyone, may I have your attention." A doctor said, "I've got good news, she will recover in three days."

"That's great!" Darius exclaimed, "Hey Firey, I think we should battle!"

"Ok, I've got a new Pokemon to test out!" Firey exclaimed.

They head to the outskirts of the city and set up camp, Firey let out Sharp (Absol), Burny (Blaziken), Sceptile, Metagross, and Rayquaza. Everyone else let out all of their Pokemon.

"This will be a one on one battle with no time limit," David announced, "The match ends when either Pokemon is unable to continue, trainers, select your Pokemon!"

"Breloom, Light the night sky!" Darius yelled.

The evolved Mushroom Pokemon appeared with a smirk on its face.

"Steelix, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Iron Snake Pokemon appeared in front of Firey, roaring loudly as it appeared. Breloom gulped, nervous about this fight.

"Battle begin!" David yelled.

"Breloom, use Dynamic Punch!" Darius ordered.

"Steelix, counter with Dragon Tail!" Firey ordered.

Breloom jumped and tried to hit it on the center of the body, but was slammed down by Steelix's tail. It ran back to its side of the field.

"Use Thunderpunch!" Darius yelled.

Breloom charged with electrical fists at Steelix and made contact, however, Steelix was unfazed.

"What the-!" Darius yelled, "I thought Steel types took neutral damage!"

"Steel/Ground!" Firey yelled, "Use Ice Fang!"

Steelix's mouth froze over and bit Breloom's tail, knocking it out immediately, as Steelix dropped it from its mouth.

"Breloom is unable to continue!" David announced, "Steelix is the winner, the match goes to Firey!"

"That was a good match!" Darius exclaimed, "Breloom had it tough!"

"Yes, this Pokemon gave Rayquaza a run for its money." Firey explained.

"Are you serious!?" Darius yelled.

"Yes!" Firey exclaimed.

"Dinner!" Sakura yelled.

"We're coming!" Both yelled.

"Hey, Darius, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"I'm in a state of panic, Sophia almost died today," Darius explained, tears forming in his eyes, "and I'm not sure what this strange feeling is, but I know it's set off by her."

"Ok, explain what happens when you are around her?" Sakura asked.

"My heart is pounding, I feel nervous around, and have been strange dreams involving both of us..." Darius explained.

"You have fallen head over heels for Sophia Mirano!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You," A voice yelled, pointing a finger at Darius, "We need to have a talk, now!"

"Oh, really!" Firey yelled.

"Since you talked back, you will be dealing with..." The voice yelled as he heard the loudest roar he ever heard.

Suddenly, the Sky High Pokemon appeared behind his trainer, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Woah, buddy!" Firey exclaimed, "Don't disintegrate him!"

Rayquaza roar in discontent and stayed behind Firey.

"Who are you!?" Firey yelled.

"Alexander Mirano." The young man explained, "Sophia's brother."

"Visiting hours were over and I need to refresh my head." Darius said, explaining why he was at the outskirts of the city.

"I'm here to warn you, if you hurt my sister in any way, you will be as extinct as an Aerodactyl." Alex warned.

"Ok..." Darius gulped, shaking.

"In all the time i have known him, I have never seen him that scared." Ariana commented.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Alex yelled angrily.

"You mess with her," Firey yelled angrily, "You mess with me!"

"Really, you think you can beat me in a Pokemon battle?" Alex sneered, "Silverbird, Fly!"

A gigantic angry metal bird appeared in front of Alex.

"Steelix, You're up!" Firey yelled.

Firey's Steelix slithered in front of him, Roaring loudly.

"Use Stone edge!" Firey ordered.

"What the-!" was all Alex had time to say when his Skarmory got hit by a critical hit Stone edge, the bird barely got up.

"Use Sky Attack!"

"Smack Down!" Firey ordered.

Steelix whacked the Skarmory with its tail, sending it to the ground.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Alex yelled.

The gray beam flew right past Firey.

"What!?" Alex yelled.

"Use Dig!" Firey yelled.

"That won't affect..." Alex said as he watched his Skarmory get snatched by Steelix, "How!?!?!?"

"Smack Down removed the immunity for a few minutes." Firey stated matter of factly.

"Great!" Alex yelled sarcastically.

Silverbird was seen to be knocked out.

"Silverbird, return." Alex said, then turned to Firey, "I don't know what's going on, but you really shouldn't be picking a battle with me."

"No one tells Ariana what to do!" Firey yelled angrily, "I think you should go."

"Really?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yes, if not, Sceptile will show you the door." Firey said, "Sceptile, lead him to town."

"Tile!" Sceptile exclaimed, "Tile tile!"

"Oh crap." Alex whispered.

Sceptile led the man back to town and to the Pokemon Center, where he stayed.

"Tile Scep Scep Sceptile!" Sceptile explained.

"Chansey, translate the Sceptile!" Nurse Joy asked.

"Chansey Chans Chans Chansey!" Chansey exclaimed.

"You yelled at Ariana Montgomery, and subsequently picked a fight with Firey?" Nurse Joy asked, "Your Skarmory will be in good hands, here's the key to room 271, good night."

"Tile Sceptile!" Sceptile exclaimed as he walked back to camp.

After Sceptile got back, Firey tented with the guys, and he was hearing Darius cry, and then light snoring a little while later.

"This is bad," Firey whispered.

"I know," David responded, "Darius asleep earlier than us."

"Not that, but the fact that he cried himself to sleep." Firey explained.


	6. Sophia's Hospital Trip: Part 2

**Buzzyboy1: Part 2 of** **three part chapter, Sophia's Hospital Trip.**

 **Mudkip** **: Let's Continue...**

 **Houndoom: You forgot about the** **disclaimer!** **Smeargle** **I got this, Buzzyboy1 doesn't own Pokemon.**

Everyone woke up on the outskirts of town to another figure, this one calmer than the last.

"Oh, don't worry about Alex, he doesn't approve of any guy interested in Sophia." the man said, "I am Sean Mirano, one of Sophia's nine siblings."

"Oh, that explains it," Firey said, "He's also a bit bossy, almost fought the man, not in a Pokemon Battle."

"Oh, I will give him a lecture when i get home." Sean said.

"Ok." Darius said, "We should head to the hospital!"

"Let's go!" Everyone exclaimed as they returned their Pokemon.

Everyone headed to the hospital until someone locked eyes with Firey.

"I'm guessing you want to battle me?" Firey asked.

"Yes, you Idiot!" The person yelled.

"What!?" Firey yelled.

"Yes, Let's go!" The person yelled.

"I don't know who you are-" Firey yelled.

"Paul of Veilstone City." He scoffed, "One on one, Torterra, stand by for battle!"

"Insulting me in front of my friends, and the girl I love, Sceptile-!" Firey was cut off by the pop of a pokeball opening.

A town shaking roar could be heard.

"What the!?" Paul exclaimed, completely shocked at the Pokemon.

"Rayquaza, what are you doing out?" Firey asked.

It roared in response.

"Oh, Use Frenzy Plant!" Paul yelled.

"Rayquaza, use Aerial Ace!" Firey ordered.

"What the-!?" was all Paul had time to say as Rayquaza knocked out Torterra in one shot!

"Good work, now return!" Firey exclaimed.

"I'll deal with you later." Paul scowled as he returned Torterra.

"However, I have to go, so see you around!" Firey exclaimed.

Paul scoffed and headed his way.

Firey walked to the hospital finding Darius, tears forming in his eyes, sitting in the waiting room.

"Darius, what's wrong?" Firey asked.

"The three of us should talk." Ariana said.

"Alex showed up again, this time, he took all of Sophia's Pokemon along with my Granbull." Darius explained.

"I'm going to find him right now!!" Firey yelled, "Ariana, get me David and Sakura, we're taking him down!"

"We're coming!" Sakura exclaimed, "Jolteon, Show time!"

"Rhyperior! Attention!" David yelled.

The Lightning Pokemon and the Drill Pokemon appeared in front of their trainers awaiting orders.

"Jolteon, I want you to track one Alex Mirano using this." Sakura said as she held up a cloth.

"As for Rhyperior, you guard Jolteon just in case he decides to use any of his own Pokemon."

Jolteon followed the scent until he found the guy and Sophia's six Pokemon, along with Granbull.

"Breloom! Find that Pokemon!" Alex yelled.

"Breloom!" it yelled as it walked towards Jolteon and suddenly what looked like a Hyper Beam flew right past Breloom.

"Bre?" the Breloom ask confusedly.

"Those Pokemon don't belong to you!" Firey yelled from atop the source of the Hyper Beam!

"Jolteon Jolt!" Jolteon exclaimed.

"Rhy." Rhyperior said

A town shaking roar boomed in response.

"Bre!" Breloom exclaimed fearfully.

"Metagross, You're up!" Firey exclaimed, "Use Zen Headbutt!"

"Oh Really, you're entire team will be ancient history!" Alex yelled, "Palkia, Roar!"

A bipedal dragon like creature, with a large tail, pearls on its shoulders, and two fins off its head appeared, standing about fourteen feet tall.

"Rayquaza, go!" Firey exclaimed.

Firey got off his Dragon and flying type as it awaited orders.

"Metagross, can you handle the Pokemon you're dealing with?"

"Meta!" was all Firey heard.

"Rayquaza, use Stone Edge!" (Firey)

"Palkia, use Aura Sphere!" (Alex)

The blue ball sent from the Spatial Pokemon went through the stones...

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Tail!" (Firey)

Rayquaza knew what to do and batted the Aura Sphere back at Palkia...

"Quick, use Protect!" (Alex)

The ball hit the shield, Protecting Palkia from its own attack.

"Use Spacial Rend!" (Alex)

"Dodge it!" (Firey)

A pink slash flew towards Rayquaza, gracefully flying out of the way.

"DRACO METEOR!" (Firey)

"Rayquaza knows Draco Meteor?" Sakura asked, she followed with Firey and Jolteon.

"Ran into a guy with an Altaria who knew it, and he helped me out with only needing me to teach his Magmar Flamethrower." Firey explained, "That's actually partly why we were late arriving at the Pokemon Center."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Dragonite, Rampardos!" Alex yelled.

"Ite!" "Ramp!" both called.

"Dragonite, use Thunder! Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt, and Palkia, use Water Pulse!" Alex yelled.

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Tail on the Water Pulse to bat it back!" Firey yelled.

"Jolteon, use Pin Missle!" Sakura yelled.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!" David yelled.

Rhyperior started forming a giant rock, while pins were firing all over the place. Rayquaza had batted the Water Pulse back to Palkia, and it hit, confusing it.

"Palkia, use-!" Alex yelled.

Palkia was hitting Dragonite and Rampardos with its attacks rather than Rayquaza. Both were knocked out and on the floor.

"Tauros Dung!" Alex yelled.

"Surrender!" Firey yelled.

"Palkia, return, Breloom, get over here!"

Breloom was seen to be knocked out and Metagross ran over to Firey.

"Hand over the Pokemon!" a voice yelled.

"Well, well, well, Darius Legend!" Alex yelled, "I don't approve of anyone dating Sophia!"

"Look, I am close to her and there's nothing you can do about it!" Darius yelled, "So Hand over the Pokemon!"

Just then, one of Sophia's Pokeballs opened, revealing her Machamp, who picked up Alex with its four arms.

"Hey, put me down!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, surrender!" Darius yelled.

"Ok, ok!" Alex yelled, "Darius, you are ok to date Sophia, but whatever you do, don't hurt her or you will be unable to do anything! Capeesh!?"

"Capeesh." Darius squeaked.

"Ok, I'm going, and here are the seven pokeballs I took!" Alex exclaimed.

Darius caught all of the pokeballs and headed back to the hospital. Everyone else followed.

"Hey, we need to talk." Firey and Ariana said seriously.

"Ok," Darius said.

They walked out of the the room, pulling Darius aside.

"Describe this feeling." Firey said.

"Well, when I am around Sophia, my stomach starts doing somersaults, I have this fluffy feeling in my chest, and I tend to blush whenever she looks at me." Darius explained.

"You are an idiot, Darius." Firey whispered, "I know you can come up with powerful combos, but you can't even figure out when you are in love."

"WHAT!?" Darius yelled, redder than a Shiny Gyarados, "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH SOPHIA!!"

"Then why does your face put a shiny Gyarados to shame?" Ariana asked.

His face immediately put the ears of a Shiny Plusle to shame.

Over to to Sakura and David, they were actually having the same talk with Sophia.

"I need your help, ever since he saved me from Rhydon, **(Rhydon was still wild at the time)** , I had this fluffy feeling, and I was almost always blushing, but kept it completely hidden, he's been everything but mean to me..." Sophia said.

"Sophia, you are in love with Darius!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What!?" Sophia yelled, redder than Pikachu's cheeks.

"You should tell him." Sakura whispered as Darius walked in the door.

"We'll be going now!" all four of them said.

Everyone else left the room, and Sophia blushed furiously along with Darius.

"Apparently, we need to talk about something." Darius explained.

"Yes, we do." Sophia explained.

"Ever since the incident involving Rhydon, I have been getting these weird feelings when I was around you, and I'm not even sure what it was at first, but once I got the opportunity to talk with Firey and Ariana, as we talked I realized that I love you..." Darius explained.

He was Cut off by Sophia's lips on his own. He responded back and they held it for a few seconds, parting for air with intense blushes on their faces.

"I have been waiting since the Team Magma incident for you to confess, after that Admin attacked us, I was always rather nervous around you, heart pounded whenever we were even near each other, and Sakura was able to help me realize that was love." Sophia confessed, blushing furiously.

"I've been wanting to ask this, will you be my girlfriend?" Darius asked, extremely flushed and nervous.

"Yes." Sophia whispered into Darius's ear.

Sometime later, the doctor stopped by and said that Sophia will be released tomorrow morning, has to stay overnight for observation. Darius didn't leave her side that night, as the rest of the group went back to the Pokemon Center.


	7. To Evergrande City

Firey and Ariana woke up the next morning and collected their Pokemon. The rest of the group had collected their Pokemon afterwards and headed to the hospital. Sophia walked out with Darius, hand in hand.

"Awwww!" Ariana cooed.

"Let's get going, the next place we need to reach is Lilycove City!" Sakura explained, "Jolteon, you ready?"

"Jolt!" The Lightning Pokemon responded.

"Mud!" Mudkip responded.

"Sol." Sharp explained.

"Alright, let's get moving." David exclaimed.

The group went towards Route 118, heading onto the route. They were walking down the path when a trainer appeared, with a large Pokemon with four leaf wings and Nanab berries on its neck.

"A Tropius?" Firey asked.

"Yep, the name's Dan, and I challenge you," He points at Ariana, " to a Pokemon battle!"

"Tropius, appear through the trees!" Dan called out.

Tropius took a battle stance.

"Houndoom, Show time!" Ariana yelled.

Houndoom appeared in front of his trainer, growling.

"This will be a one on one, Tropius vs Houndoom, Trainers begin!" David yelled.

"Houndoom, use Fire Fang!" Ariana yelled.

"Tropius, Dodge!" Dan yelled.

Houndoom set its own mouth on fire and chomped down on air.

"Now use Bullet Seed!" Dan exclaimed.

"Fire Blast!" Ariana yelled.

Tropius fired seeds and missed as it got hit by a Fire blast.

"Take in Sunlight!" Dan yelled.

"Flamethrower!" Ariana ordered.

"Crap!" Dan yelled.

Houndoom breathed flames which hit Tropius Straight on, sending it back in front of its trainer, knocked out.

"Tropius is unable to battle, Houndoom is the winner, The match goes to Ariana!"

"Tropius, return, you did your best." Dan said.

"Houndoom, that was great for your fifth non contest battle!" Ariana exclaimed.

Houndoom howled and was then returned. Dan thanked Ariana and the group continued on the route until a fork in the road appeared.

"We should go left, it seems like a storm is coming from our right." Darius explained.

"Let's go, that is route 119," Firey responded.

Everyone turned left and continued on route 119. About three hours later, they decided to set up camp. Everyone went on their assigned duties and while Sakura was out, she was attacked by a horde of Oddish.

"Hypno, Take the stage!" Sakura yelled.

The Hypnosis Pokemon appeared in from of its trainer, awaiting orders.

"Use Psybeam!" Sakura ordered.

A rainbow beam hit one of the Oddishes, scaring it off, the others all used Bullet Seed.

"Use Confusion!" Sakura yelled.

Hypno's eyes glowed blue and all of the seeds launched at it were caught. It then sent all of the seeds back at them, scaring the rest off. Sakura returned Hypno and walked back, with Jolteon looking out.

Everyone sat around the fire and ate their meal, it wasn't much, but it was a good meal. They watched their Pokemon do their own thing. Rayquaza was napping while the smaller Pokemon were playing tag and the Medium Pokemon went to train. Firey's Absol sensed something coming. Three Rhydons charged from the direction where Sakura came from.

"What the-!" Sakura yelled as she was cut off from her heart tensing up.

"Rhyperior/Rhydon, Negotiate with them!" Darius and David ordered.

David got to work as Rhyperior, Rhydon and Steelix, who woke up when the Rhydons showed up. Suddenly, a weird sound of beeps and boops was heard, and a large golem made of rocks appeared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Darius asked.

"Yes," David answered and took out his Pokedex.

He scanned the Pokemon and the Pokedex chirped, "Regirock, The Rock Peak Pokemon, Its entire body is made of rocks, so if a piece chips off in battle, its uses rocks to repair itself."

"It's not in a good mood," Sophia noted.

"Beep boop boop boop Beep beep!" Regirock beeped.

"Machamp, Lights!" Sophia yelled.

Sophia's Superpower Pokemon appeared in bubbles in front of its trainer.

"We need to hold off this Pokemon as long as we can, understood?" Sophia asked.

"Champ!" Machamp yelled attentively.

Regirock used Stone Edge, as the stones towered towards Machamp.

"Brick Break!" Sophia ordered.

Machamp broke the stones with a hand.

It started throwing rocks at Machamp.

"Earthquake!" Sophia ordered.

Machamp stomped and the ground started shaking. Regirock couldn't do a thing and got hit. It then had a blue Aura outline it, picked up a rock, and threw it at Machamp.

"Counter!" Sophia yelled.

The Superpower attack launched at Machamp was sent back at Regirock with twice the power. Regirock fell over with swirls with its eyes.

"Pokeball, fly!" Sophia yelled.

A Pokeball hit Regirock, and it shook several times and then pinged, saying that it's been caught.

"I caught a Regirock!" Sophia exclaimed.

The group ran to Fortree City, and stayed there.

The next morning they decided to Fly to Ever Grande City, due to the change of date on the league.


End file.
